Mobs of minecraft
by modeluchosen1
Summary: Ever wonder whats the story with creepers?why those spiders are so freakin huge?why the squid is the only normal water mob? And a bunch of other Mobs from Mod packs?Inside you will find outin the form of oneshots. Rating might change in the future.suggestions for chapters are allowed. NO FLAMES. Today's oneshot mob : Divine rpg DRAMCRYXES!
1. Fantastic flying beasts

**Well, I just got I am **_**obsessed. SO I WILL POSSIBLY MAKE A CHAPTER ON ALMOST everything.**_** Even MOD packs. ESPECIALY mod packs. So this will possibly be about 20 chapters long. These will all be one-shots. NOTE: you must have knowledge of the aethor mod and the nether. Or else this will all be a bunch of random babble to you.**

**Copyright minecraft goes to Mojang, Notch, Jeb and co. and partly java I think.**

-Line break- line break- line break-

Chapter 1

Minecrafts flying beast of its Hell and Heaven

The aerwhale. A flying, giant blue whale with gold markings, more or less always tries to fly through the floating land, and is just something to watch. A peaceful giant.

The ghast. A giant, tentacle white Ghost-squid floating thingy that shoots deadly fireballs, is a nuisance, and can be killed by its own attacks. An annoying thing you can't tell what the heck it is.

Is there a connection?

The aerwhales live through a portal of light and water

The ghast through a portal of darkness and fire.

The connection between the passive mob, the aerwhale, and the deadly mob, the ghast, is not simple. But think. The aethor is the mental link to eternal day, all that is good, the good minecraftian's spirit's rest place after death. The overworld is OUR dimension, where the living minecraftian resides, their body and soul as one. T he nether is a place of pure evil, full of the dead minecraftians CURSED SOUL, turned into a undead creature, the zombie pigman, forever regretting their evil sins against notch, an where the dark lord herobrine resides.

And so the answer to the question, which I have sorta been avoiding: The ghast are aerwhales reborn evilly in the nether.

As hard as it is to belive, it is true. Evidence points to it-and, in fact, in ancient aethor scripts recently discovered underneath a gold dungeon- unfortunately severely burnt due to the sun spirits presence, but still readable and restorable due to many famed experts in the field of archeology and … other ancient arts.

The tablet's depicted the creation of the aerwhales by another divine being, after notch and jeb and etc. created minecraftia. It was a ritual which involved – unfortunately – some of the aethor's pure essence being used up permanently. But unfortunately, herobrine interfered after being banished to the nether. Because he need something to fight notch with, he managed to- at the last second, almost immediately after some of the authors energy as used up, planted a spell which would give them a evil afterlife. Notch, Jeb, and this unnamed divine being combined power's to stop him from coming back once he had planted the spell- for they had all sensed it- and so, the damage was done.

A being of pure good. A being of pure evil, locked deep down inside it, just waiting to burst out when the whales die and go to the nether to serve herobrine. That is the aerwhale and the ghast.

-Line break- line break- line break-

**Well? What do you think? And all of these will be oneshots. Please comment and give me idea's for next chapter. And, so you know, the idea for this chapter was just floating around din my head so I decided to just write it, and then turn it into a story full of oneshots on all the mobs – in the normal game and in mods- so I will except ideas to get my gear's turning. I'll also answer questions about chapters for confused readers.**


	2. Cows, Mooshrooms, And flying cows!

**Well, thanks to the crafter23 and mockinglinqx who commented! And as for your request, crafter23, I am thinking up of the 2 suggestions you gave me in the comments- and they are hopefully good- but I got this one in my head earlier today .maybe because I watched some crazy videos on YouTube. Oh well. And once again, you need knowledge of the Aethor**

**Copyright MineCraft goes to Mojang, Notch, Jeb and co. and partly java I think.**

Line break- Line break- Line break –

Chapter 2

Cows, Mooshrooms, and flying cows

This story shall no tale of a beast of the heavens and hell, in life and then after. This shall be of the cow. What's so special, you may think, of that grass-eating beast? Sure, they have been killed in the hundreds by minecraftians as a source of food and leather-for our lowest tier of armor- and we farm them for milk to make delicious cake. Other than that, we just think of them as stupid beast that roam the land. (well, most of us.)

But what of the other 2 special versions, or AVI? This stands for aviation. For what of the rare mooshrom, which seems too infected with red mushrooms? Who can be sheered for red mushrooms, at the cost of being turned into a normal cow, and milked with a bowl for mushroom stew (Not affecting its species.) and what if we go to the Aethor, full of beast of the air, where we see the saddleable flying cows_**? ( AN: sorry if you got confused about what is said earlier. It meant this chapter wouldn't be about Aerwhales and Ghast) **_whom doesn't do anything more than a source for making saddles in the Aethor?

Well, if that stuff is what you think, there is some interesting stuff you probably don't know. We shall now explore into this topic in one of my better forms of fan fiction writings: A documentary.

Line break- Line break- Line break –

A cow is walking through a field. This will be the focus of our documentary- or, at least, a part of the world through its eyes: It sees a minecraftian _**(imagine it is you the cow sees)**_ walk through a _**(insert description of what YOUR MineCraft house looks like. I'm trying to get you to picture this clearly) **_and the cow is puzzled, and decides to follow you. It sees you leaving a trail of torches and minecart tracks, the tracks leading to a pen, from the place it left until you reach the ocean. Then, in time lapse, imagine the cow watching you building a big bridge while occasionally, every five blocks, building 3 blocks high and placing a torch while placing mine cart tracks.

After a while, it follows you across the bridge and reaches a mushroom island biome. The cow walks around, seeing only one type of animal: a weird, red and white cow that appeared to have mushrooms on it. It saw no trees, just giant mushrooms, and the grass was an odd color. Instead of the tall grass, he saw only red or brown mushrooms. The cow wandered around and saw about eight of these strange cows in minecarts, a ninth with you in it, and a tenth with a furnace. The minecraftian, in his minecart, threw ten pieces of coal into the tenth minecart and he saw it speed all the other minecarts away. The cow saw it was becoming dark, and realized it hadn't eaten anything in about 5 hours_**( how long I imagine it would take to build a bridge like THAT ONE and to get the mooshrooms in the minecarts.) **_The cow ate some of the strange grass _**(mycelium, I believe?)**_ and some mushrooms. It then fell asleep.

That is how mooshrooms were originally created. Cows travelled on a bridge to an island, and did very much the same thing the cow we are focused on did.

Other that night, the cow slowly grew mushrooms on its back _**(You decide what gender,)**_ and turned from white and black to red and white. Later 2 greapers on that multiplayer server blew up the bridge using TNT, and so the now mooshroom- cow was stuck on the island

-Line break- line break- line break-

And now, leaving documentary form, we shall leave behind the mooshroom and go to the flying cow.

No one actually can figure out how the flying cow came to be. Some say the same un-named divine being brought cows to the Aethor and blessed them, giving them the strange runes and coloring, not to mention the wings.

Some say the cow ate a bird from line of animals he created.

An insane person once sang on the street: the cow, the cow! IT'S DIVINE, DIVINE! It eats an aerwhale and a ghast, DUH UH UH! Grows wing, turns white and gold! Duh uh uh! I love cows! Yah!"

But I doht all these theories. Including the one that crazy person sang.

I believe it was a matter of exposure to new, mystic ores- like ambrosium, gravitite, etc. and maybe a weird reaction to a cockatrices poison dart.

It's a mystery that is waiting to be answered, and one day perhaps will be revisited

Line break- Line break- Line break –

**Did you like it? And first one to give me a good animal from a mod pack for next chapter gets 3 invisible MineCraft cakes! I am also excepting any type of idea to go along with the animal you might me a link to the mod in case I don't know about it ****IF I PM YOU ABOUT****IT****. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :) ! If you didn't I will spawn a creeper on your head. :)**


	3. we all know and hate it

_**Hellooo!**_** Sorry That the chapter is later then I expected, but I lost my 2 chapters I was going to finish and post. :( . and I cant even REMEMBER the ideas so I neede to write this in this is going to be a very normal and infamous if some one request the enderdragon, I am saving that for when I got to chapter 12.**

**-line break – line break- line break-**

Chapter 3

The Creeper! (Duh duh duh)

the creeper. _Explodicus creeptoium. _The most hated creature in MineCraft – unless you are in the Aethor, where there is those zephyrs- and epically dangerous on hardcore.

There have been many theories to how creepers came into existence or why they have four feet and why the blow up.

I cant list all, but there are some good fan fictions about how they came to be- one which also supplies their fear of ocelots. **(credits to who ever wrote that story) **

The four feet is because some dark god created creepers as early pigs and then made them that.

Some say they exist only to mess with our stuff, and so they blow up. Some say they just want to hug you, but can't due to not having arms. So they are confused and self-destruct.

I have studied these .. um.. "explosively" interesting creatures, and can confirm 2 things to be definitely true.

They do, in fact self-destruct due to confusion of not having arms and not being able to hug.

And people complain that creepers only show up in caves when they find a really valuable thing. That is true.

I have found that the more valuable ore that is within a dark area, the higher chances creeper spawning.

The higher chance you get screwed the deeper you get.

The have explosive properties that are charged by lightning, which has led greifers with spawn eggs due to hacks, spawn them in lightning storms to destroy random passing players.

Then there is a mutant creeper, which we shall talk about another time, and which is to terrifying for kids under the age of 10.

The creeper has little known about it, and its mysterious ways. We shall revisit it one day, when I have more info.

However, one thing is for certain ,which is this:

Many newbs on multiplayer have been tricked by laughing friends into walking up to one. (a very funny thing to watch)

Until next time.

**-line break – line break-**

**WELL, that was shorter then I would have liked. But hey, I was out of ideas and I forgot about my ideas for the other 2 which some how got deleted, and.. ya…**

**Coment on the story! Whoever dowsnt I will throw you in a maze of bed rock with no wayout full of invisible creepers with cobblestone floors and notice this is all hovering above the void . so COMMENT. And ill give you herobrine repellent (rm) **


	4. the derped ocean mob

**Hello people of **

**Before I start the chapter, I'd like to apologize for any and all delays in the chapter. I have been insanely busy in school and I'm FAILING MATH. My best subject. Ya. I hate 6****th**** grade now….**

**Anyway, usually stuff:**

**Me: I don't own minecraft.**

**SkyDoesminecraft: and I hate SQUID!**

**Me: uuuuummm….. Ok? –Muter how did he get in here mutter- ENJOY!**

…**...**

Chapter 4

The derpiest animal

The squid

This is taken from a journal found in a jungle temple. The books pages date back to three, four thousand years ago:

"_Part 1: beginning of the reign of the ocean_

_We all know that a squid is both unbelievably derpy and stupid, as well as useless. In fact, it only drops ink, which has more uses then bonemeal but is worth nothing. We must ask ourselves, why are there only, REPEAT ONLY, thing other than fish living in water?_

_Well, we must look back, back when people where figuring out how to build shelters and mine…_

_Back then, there where massive monsters in the sea and sharks and giant fish and octopus and... Of course... __**Squid**__._

_Back then, our minecraftian ancestors had found out that the sea dragon was able to drop meat- enough to feed an entire city for a few months, and its scales could be made into tools and armor that were four times as hard and strong as diamonds. Due to this, sea monsters in the earliest ages were hunted down to extinction. Back then, they were the ONLY predator of squid. Due to this, squid mass-produced and took over. Only fish survived the mass-produceon and then death."_

We can tell by this note what once roamed the oceans. But in closer detail, we know that the reason the squid population decreased is because it grew so large that the food supplies decreased.

Now, if we look at the more recent times, we see that a certain squid has driven a being called skydoesminecraft to the edge of insanity. It also seems this squid is immortal. However, in the last week we can see that sky has killed over half of the quid population. At this rate, the water of minecraft may be completely devoid of squids.

At this rate, who knows how many beast of the water may return and how many new ones will emerge?

Sky: BY TOMMORO. BUTTER.

…**...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Including the skydoesminecraft references :D . I know some people have been waiting for a chapter about why squid are the only water mob.**

**Tell in the comments what mob you want next, be it from vanilla or a mod. I'll try my best to write a story about it. Also try and include what you want a the mobs story to be about**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	5. Divine RPG special: Part 1

**Hello! This is probably the ONLY chapter coming out in the next few months, because my family is moving. I'm really busy with it and all that stuff that a teen has to help out with when moving. But putting that aside, I have 2 things, maybe three, to discuss. The first is because the server I play on that is divinerpg modded and me and a friend got repeatedly murdered by the enthralled version which came out of nowhere. The server is fun. IP:** **:25569 or :25596.**

***Captain sparkles appear, shoving me away***

**C.S: "He has finally announced his plans for this story! Every 10 chapters He'll do a boss mob! So chapter 10 is the Ender dragon, Chapter 20 is the wither, and Chapter 30 is **_**HEROBRINE**_."

***Pink ninja appears above captain sparkles, crushes him, and steps on me because I start to get up***

"**My brother would also like to say, but cannot at this moment, how Chapter 5-9 will be on Divine RPG mobs. Then chapter 11- about 16 will be requested mobs. He's doing divineRPG because he recently deleted Mo' creatures and replaced it with this because out computer crashed when both mods were installed"**

***My sister vanishes, taking Captain sparkles with her to give him to fans***

***I wake up***

**W-What? Oh sorry, anyway MineCraft belongs to mojang and divineRPG the respective modders BLAH BLAH BLAH ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-**I'm too lazy to use lines-

_Chapter 5_

_Normal and Enthralled Dramcryx_

Welcome to our 5-part divine RPG segment. This is about the deadliest and most annoying mob you'll find in some normally safe places: The jungle Dramcryx and the deadlier Enthralled Dramcryx. These monstrous beasts make the jungle a very deadly place to be at night, and no cave deep underground is free of the enthralled version, where I fear it'll repeatedly stop your efforts for Rupee, arelemite, realmite, and yes: diamond. These terrifying beast, however I am sad to say, are not the deadliest thing, though each can instantly kill you without armor. And just as unfortanently I must say we are going to be talking about THESE today.

In the jungle, anything that enters MUST adapt. Once it was a place where you could go if you wanted a cat or wanted to start with only one or 2 zombies spawning. But that is of the past. It is now swarming with horrible Jungle spiders: with a bite as strong as a human and poison worse than a cave spider: jungle bats, more than capable of taking something out that is weak and unprepared. But not as terrifying as the deadly jungle Dramcryx. This beast has terrifying speed, agility, and yes; strength.

Over the many, many years they have spent in this jungle, ever evolving, they have developed massive speed to avoid a predator that might be stronger, massive strength to fight off jungle bats and kill the adventurer, and amazing agility in order to easily maneuver through their home and be at the top of the food chain.

But, however, what could this terrifying beast which travels in a pack possibly have evolved from?

That is actually quite simple.

It evolved from a now extinct in nearly all dimension subspecies of the wolf: A moon wolf.

That's right.

Moon wolf are highly adaptive, but were slow to reproduce and highly differed depending on what dimension you might be in. only the azure hills or something azure, moon wolfs survive. And this high adaptive level is what allowed moon wolfs, who fled into jungles when they were starting to die in order to obtain cover and an easy food source in ocelots, then slowly adapted. They gained a green color and new form in order to obtain a camouflage, spikes and teeth sharp as steel for offence against new threats, and a tough hide that nearly no blade can pierce. And we once again cannot forget their agility.

All these Details are indeed what make the jungle Dramcryx a very, _very_ deadly and tireless predator and the largest reason to stay out of the jungle. However, for its larger, deadlier, and darker cousin, the enthralled Dramcryx? I wish it were quite simply a case of evolution because they were driven deep underground for unknown reasons.

But the actual origin is much darker, and involves nether chunks and shadow bars.

A long forgotten ancient cult had brought one of the first jungle Dramcryxes thousands of years ago into their vast underground caverns, which housed portals to every cave in existence. This cult was dark; scarifying humans to dark gods and Herobrine. They were being kept a close eye on by many, many knights and warriors, and needed something to roam their halls killing intruders, warding off those who wished to investigate their dark doings.

They used Shadow Bars and Nether chunks to curse and corrupt the soul and body of the jungle Dramcryx, altering its powers and mind horribly. It increased all its powers, making it even harder to kill, as it was impeded it with dark, dark energy and magic. It altered it mind to do one thing: Kill All Intruders.

However, this horrible and enthralled beast spawned many lesser enthralled Dramcryxes from its shadow. They all ran off, into the teleporters. And even though the cult was long, long ago destroyed, the original know as Nur rot 301 still roams the abandoned halls, spawning more and more from his dark shadow, continuing his dark legacy, being teleported to caves, with one goal in mind: Kill All Trespassers.

-Once Again: too lazy to use a line-

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! I worked out what I should do for about an hour. I was actually talking to my friend about what I should write for the Dramcryx chapter, and that's when we were attacked by an Enthralled Dramcryx which just ran down from one end of our branch mine. (We both died) That's when I came up for the idea (as we killed it). We were then attacked by another just when I told him the idea. (Dieing again)**

***Katie Pops up in a burst of smoke***

"**I'm still upset about you deleting Mo' creatures, but oh well. You guys decide what Divine RPG mob my brother, who's 3 years older than me *grumble* should write about next by either PM-ing him, or commenting on it down here! You'll get a shout out to!"**

**ME: *coughs* Yaaa thank you Katie, and don't forget to check out the server at the top of the !"**

***Blast Katie with Blue Fire Bow***

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Divine rpg specail:part 2

**HEEEEEELLO!This one is done by blah blah copyright mojang…You're here for a story!**

…**...**

Chapter 6

Corys

Hello. Today we are continuing our special with.. ()wait what? A note? Fan request… corys eh? I hate those little bastards… () CORYS! Defiantly not all Cyclops type monsters!Or rotaticks! (grumble)

Lemme get hose notes… ah here we may seem like something organic or pure evil, and they fire precious dravite gems. Somehow. But, however, they are not even living beings.(only under technicalities) They are only machines.

These advanced machines are built using shadow ingots, crafted into a special body. They have a core made up of 4 dravite gems surrounding a mini block of rupee, giving it a power source and its blue tint. This also, however, provides it with infinite ammo. Indeed, its core can also infinitely generate dravite gems with only a medium time to recharge. However, even though you have answers as to what they are and how they seem to infinitely fire valuable gems(because they can) you probably want to know: Why do they attack? WHO made them? Why are they only in dravite hills? Well, I have answers to all three of those questions, each a good reason.

*grabs notes*

*throws current notes away*

*shuffles throw them pulling out an autograph of antvenom*

Corys were created by a highly advanced race of humanoid beings whom resided inside dravite hills alone. They were able to advance past Redstone mechanics and the magics of iron/snow golems. They could create robotic machines. The corys were one such creation. They created the corys because, at the end of their time, when things such as madivals were killing them off one by one, and their race was coming to an end. They were designed to keep intruders such as madivals out of the dimension. However, corys backfired- they killed off a mass of the madivals, before reprograming themselves to kill all humanoids. They first to do this were the advanced corys, which is why they were banished to (insert name of that dimension where they are) The normal corys reprogramed themselves to kill all HUMANS. They still kept their basic program: keep intruders out of home dimension.

*throws over papers away, pocketing antvenom autograph*

*picks up thauminomicon and starts reading*

Well, hope you enjoyed. ,maybe after the entire ender thing we could do a tha-

…**.. … …. ….**

**Well, hope you once again enjoyed! I'm sorry its short, I've been really busy. In fact, the only reason I got around to this chapter is because I had a request. OH and I'm probably going to frequently put in little quirks with youtubers :D**

***sister appears and knocks me out***

**Katie: Good bye. Remember to post what divine RPG mobs you want to see next!**

***drags me into a nether portal***


End file.
